WeasleyxGranger
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Hermione has finally revealed her feelings for one of those Weasley boys, but which one? Takes place 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione had noticed that Ron had been asking her too many questions lately.

That's how he'd been all day.

"Hey, Hermione, I was wondering, um, what is your favorite food."

"I don't know Ron, but I do know that I need to study."

"Come on Hermy."

"If you ever call me that again you will end up more feminine than you ever wanted to be if you get my drift."

"Yikes! Come on Hermione, please?"

"Fine, you are so annoying. This might sound horrible, but I really favor those American corn dogs."

"What?"

"Never mind," She looked away for a second and she saw Ron scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"I mean why are you taking notes on me? You don't even take notes in class. Are you planning something?"

"No!" he said, a little too fast.

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

"No way"

"Fine, I'll leave you alone now, but I will be watching"

Hermione stomped off to her second, or third, home in the library.

Harry was smirking, he thought it was funny.

"What is so funny?" Ron demanded.

"You like her don't you."

"Uh..."

* * *

What will he say? I know, but you don't. Trust me. REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione was sitting in the library. She was writing over and over on her notebook:

_Hermione Weasley_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Hermione Weasley_

_Hermione Weasley_

Until she heard someone come up and sit across from her.

"What are you doing?"

She quickly flipped her notebook over, "Oh, nothing Fred. Where's George? You two never seem to part."

"Well I need to study and he really doesn't give a crap if he passes or fails, so I'm here and he is around somewhere spooking first years."

"Obviously not very far away", she said as they heard a bunch of Ravenclaw first years shrieking in the hall way. They started laughing.

"Hey, Hermione, do you know anything about this? Fred said through leftover laughter, showing her his assignment.

"It that obvious that I'm a book worm?"

"Yes, but it isn't all bad. , do you know anything about this? Fred said through leftover laughter, showing her his assignment.

"It that obvious that I'm a book worm?"

"Yes, but it isn't all bad. You can be smarter than all of your enemies. Even though it isn't very hard with people like Malfoy around."

"Fine, I'll help you, as long as you stop making me laugh," she said giggling.

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything."

Then they started laughing again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"No, not really," Ron finished, "but I am spying for the person who is."

"Well?"

"It's my brother!"

"I'm sure you haven't realized this Ron, but you have five brothers."

"Oh yeah. Well it's Fred that likes Hermione."

"You're joking!"

"Nope. Before long, Hermione is going to be dating my brother, I'll bet you."

"How do you know?"

"Because if any Weasley really wants something, they usually get it. And Fred REALLY, REALLY wants Hermione!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Thanks Hermione, that really helped", Fred said as he put his homework away.

"No problem", she said, she was blushing.

Fred got up to leave but Hermione stopped him, "Hey, would you happen to know what's going on with Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like he's been asking a lot of questions and, this might be paranoia, but he seems to be taking notes."

"You're right. Ron taking notes, something has to be up."

Hermione laughed, but then she said, "I'm serious Fred, it's really creeping me out."

"Don't worry, I'll check it out," he walked off to find Ron.

Hermione sat there. She flipped over her notebook again.

_Mrs. Fred Weasley_

_Mrs. Fred Weasley_

_Mrs. Fred Weasley_

_Mrs. Fred Weasley_

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Nice way to be discreet Ron!" Fred came into the Great Hall screaming.

"Look who's talking!" his brother replied. Everyone in the hall was staring at them.

Fred sat down and whispered, "Hermione is starting to suspect something. You might as well tell her 'My older brother Fred fancy's you Hermione. Go up and kiss him why don't you' "

That's when he noticed Harry. "I mean…"

"Don't worry he knows", Ron said, laughing. He had never seen any of his brothers act like this over a girl. He'd seen Ginny act this way over Harry, but she was a girl.

"What do you mean he knows?! What does the word secret even mean to you?!"

"It means that I thought two heads are better than one in a situation like this, especially when one of them is Harry's."

"Well Harry, any ideas? Are your scar senses tingling yet?" Fred was still kind of pissed that Ron had told.

"I fuckin' hate that movie. Anyway, why don't just ask her out. She likes you too."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been writing _Mrs. Fred Weasley _on her books for weeks. You just picked the most oblivious person in the world to spy for you."

"It's not my fault!"

"Real nice, Ron. Harry are you sure?"

"Of course. She's in love with you Fred. You should ask her out."

"I don't know…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"I'm gonna go for it", Fred said as they got up from the table. "I'm gonna ask her to the Yule Ball."

"Well good luck", Harry responded. "Knowing Hermione she won't make it easy."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Harry."

"It's okay Fred, I think Harry's right about Hermione liking you. Oh, and she also likes corn dogs!" Ron said taking out his notebook.

"Corn what?"

"I don't know, it's American. Americans are all strange so…"

"Ron, I stopped listening to you two minutes ago. Now I've got to go find Hermione."

"Library!" her two best friends shouted.

"Thanks guys! Oh man, here it goes."

He was about to walk into the library when he noticed his reflection, never mind, the soot-covered figure was just George.

"Man, I just shot a doozy of a firecracker off in the women's staff bathroom with Umbridge in it. You should have seen her come running out of there. I wish I could have, I was hiding in the Marauder's passageway."

"George, I'm kind of busy."

"Hermione?" he nodded. This twin thing got old. It didn't help that he had no reason to be in the library other than to see her.

"What are you planning to do?" his brother asked.

"I was going to ask her to the Yule Ball. It's coming up in a few weeks, isn't it?"

"It was, until Umbridge cancelled it."

"I hate that woman. Now what am I supposed to do? There's no privacy anywhere in this bloody place!"

"I've got it! The passageway to Hogsmeade!"

"But we're not allowed to go to Hogsmeade…"

"Fred, when has that ever stopped us before?"

"It's not me I'm worried about", He motioned toward Hermione who they could see through the archway into the library.

"If she likes you she'll go along with it! Or would you rather have a private moment in the Gryffindor common room?"

"I'll think about it…"

"Well good luck, I have to wash off before Umbridge finds me, or else we'd both be in trouble!"

Fred rolled his eyes and entered the library. He saw her sitting there. She had her hair tied back and she was concentrating on a huge book in front of her. He could see her neck and it was very tempting…

He jerked out of his stupor and walked toward her. He sat down across from her and waited until she noticed him. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and smiled.

"Hello again Fred"

"Hello Hermione"

"Is there a reason you keep coming here to talk to me? Is Umbridge after you or something?"

"No she's after George, but the twin thing…"

"Ah", she looked back down at her book.

"But that's not the real reason I'm here, with you that is."

She looked up, "Then what is the reason?"

"I keep trying to get up the nerve to do something…"

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I've kind of been trying to get up the nerve to ask you to be my girlfriend." He blushed, it was a redhead thing, and he hated how obvious it was.

She looked at him oddly, then turned around to see who he was talking about. She looked at him again and let out a shuddering breath, "Me?"

"Yeah, Hermione. And I'm sorry about Ron."

"Ron?"

"Yeah, it's kind of my fault, how he's been acting."

"Oh well…Are you serious? Me?"

"Yes! Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, clasping her hand across the table.

"Uh, yes!"


End file.
